Finalizing
In the terms of Finalizing, the user takes a form of data, known as Noise, and creates a new form with it,that is the terms for it in MegaMan StarForce 3: Black Ace/Red Joker. In Metal Heroes, it works the same, but the Noise is put into Chips, just like the main characters use. In Metal Heroes, there are tons of Finalized forms that have yet to have been discovered. MetalMan/Dark MetalMan For Metal Man and Dark Metal Man, they have a total of 9 Finalized forms. Each form is different and each has a different weapon. For the first Finalized form, it is called Gold Dragon mode, in which the user goes into Dragon Armor Mode and gains a gold color scheme, and claws on the feet and hands. For the back, the user gets a tail design that only becomes a tail for attack, and wings, which even though the user can already fly, it is still usefull for attacking. For the chest, the user gets a chest armor look, which has a bit of scales on it, and then it gets a dragon head put on it, with the users symbol put on the crest, then for the head, it gains a dragon like face plate, and gains horns on the head. For this form, there is no going Super Saiyan or any form of it, becasue it has the strength of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. For Dark MetalMan, his armor turns into a pure black, and gains the same design, but with some silver here and there, most notably, on the chest, back, and head.The weapon they get is the Gold Dragon Spear For the second Finalized form, it is called Master God form, where the user loses the dragon design, and gains a white color scheme. For the chest, the user gains white with black highlights, and red and blue markings. the same goes everywhere else, but the sholder pads gains a spike each, and the foot gains a spike. For Dark MetalMan, he turns black, with white highlights, and still red and blue marks. The weapon this form gets is called the Master's Edge For the final Finalized form, it is called Dragon Master, and as you can tell, it is the combination of the first 2. For MetalMan, he gains the gold design, plus black highlights plus red and blue marks on the dragon face. Everything for the first 2 applies here. For Dark, he still turns black, but gains a silver dragon armor, rather than gold,, and the highlights are still white, and still the red and blue markings on the dragon's head. Everything else applies for Dark above. KnightMan For Knight Man, he has a total of 5 Finalized Forms, each having to do with a certain kind of Royal Card + Joker. Each form has a special weapon that does it's own thing. For the first Finalized form, it is known as Jack. For the Jack Finalized form, he turns into a light blue color, the same color of Diamond Armor from the game: MineCraft. His cape becomes a darker red. He also gets 2 little holes on his back. The reason for this is because this form controls water, and the weapon this forms gets is called the Jack Staff . For the next form, it is called Queen form. In this form, his armor turns into a light silver color. His cape turns into a yellow color, and he gets a place to store arrows. On his chest where his symbol is, he gains the spikes off of a crown. His weapon for this form is called the Queen's Arrow. The next form is called Joker. In this form, his armor turns into a red color. and he loses his cape. The reason for this is because Joker is based around speed. His armor also gets smaller because of this, so that he is not slowed down. His weapon for this form is called the Joking Dagger, which combines with his main weapon to form a longer blade. The next form is called Ace. His armor turns into a dark blue color, with silver highlights. He also loses his cape in this form. On his helmet, he gets an ace design, which would cover his eyes, but on the ace, he gets a red visor, with the same pattern on his helmet. His weapon for this form is called the Blay Rouser which if you have been guessing with this form is based off of Kamen Rider Blade, and he gets this form in a crossover special with another of my series. His final form is known as King form. Using the Blay Rouser from before, it turns into Blade King's sword, and he inserts cards for his forms, that is how he did it the first time. The second time he did it was during the Shadow Demon Saga, which MetalMan was rarely seen because he was off training with Dark when it happened. King has KnightMan's weapon: the Knight's Blade which gains a chip slot. his armor turns gold, and the ace on his face plate is still there, also gold, his cape is also gone. His Final Break for this mode is called the Royal Straight Flush attack. WarMan For War Man, he gets 4 forms. Each having to do with an Army Corps such as the Marines, and Air Force. The first form is called Tank Armor. This form is based on the Army, and a tank. He gains green armor, with camoflauge on it, and to fit in with it, the main armor gains camoflauge. On the back, 2 joints are in place and have treads on them, this is because he can turn into said velichile. On his chest and on his wrists, he gains cannons, and the one on his chest is bigger. When he becomes the tank, or any of the velichile forms, he can not control him self, so he rarely uses it. The next form is called Helicopter. This form is based off a helicopter and the Air Force. Of the three regular Finalized forms, this one is the most useful, because he can fly easily, which he can not do in his base form because of his weight. He gains silver armor, and on his back, he gains helicopter blades, which he uses to fly. His helmet turns into a cockpit like style, with his face showing, this is becasue the visor is used like MetalMan's shades. The next form is called Battle Ship. This form is based off of a Battle Ship and the Marines. His armor turns into a blue color, and the armor attaches. The armor has missle launchers on the sholder pads. On his legs, they open up, releving torpedos. The helmet for this form is based off of a captains hat, only with railings on it. The final form for him is called General. For this form, he gains green, grey, and blue armor. The reason for this is becasue this form is based off of all the forms. When going into Tank, this form still has the green armor. It also gains Miniguns. When going into Helicopter, he gains the silver armor, plus insteed of helicopter blades, he gains jet wings, and his special weapon for this mode is a EMP blaster. When going into Battle Ship, he gains the same stuff, but he shoots the torpidoses out of a gun, but he can still shoot them out of his legs. The Final Break for this form is called the War Barrage Roulette V. Flame Man For Flame Man, he gets only 1. The reason why, is becasue I really can not think of anything to do with it. The form for him is called Volcano Armor. He basicly gains a volcano armor and he can shoot lava, yes lava. The Final Break for this form is called Lava Shoot. MegaMan For Mega Man, this is where things get interesting. These forms are from his games. His first form is called Rush Adapter, where his robotic dog: Rush, becomes armor for him. Nothing really special. He also gets special Noise Forms, which only he gets because he is MegaMan. His first second form is called Black Ace, where he gains black and red armor, and his hair also sticks out a bit because of the MegaMan that uses this form (*cough chough* Star Force) . He can use previous NFBs in this form, and has his own. His Final Break for this form is called Black End Galexy. He also gains Noise wings. His last second form is called Red Joker, where he gains red armor, and noise wings. Also, like Black Ace, his hair sticks out because of the user. He can also use previous NFBs in this form. His Final Break for this form is called Red Gaia Ereaser. Elemental Masters Certain characters become Elemental Masters. Each controling a certain Element, and one controls all of them, and some can be pretty obvious. Category:Transformation